The Worst Type Of Love
by Fenrir78
Summary: Not even an F on a test can compare to these high schooler's problems. HUGE CROSSOVER! Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Ocean, & Drakengard
1. A New Year

Hi people!

So, uh… yeah, first fanfiction I've ever posted on here. I was actually inspired to write this from reading other people's high school stories. At first I didn't think I would actually have the guts to post this, but I decided I would. And well… here it is. This is a huge mix up of, Takes Deep Breath Final Fantasy 7 (You'll see 7 in later chapters, don't worry.) 8, 9, 10, 12, Kingdom Hearts 2, Star Ocean 3, & Drakengard. This is meant to be a romance/comedy, possibly an action later but I'll think about it. Anyway, the characters aren't going to act how they normally would in the game, I probably screwed up their personalities by a lot or over exaggerated the way they act. But it's supposed to be that way, because _this is_ a comedy. Also, by reading the story, you can tell which pairings I like or don't like. As well as which characters. (Yeah, I like to torture them, but I won't bash them. Everybody will get their moment of respect in time. And if they're constantly picked on, it's to make the story funny.) In case anyone's wondering, their school's out in like the U.S, so at theirs they don't wear uniforms. It's a, wear whatever the hell you want kind of thing. Something's are based off of my own life, so they may sound pretty weird.

Anyway, sorry for the long ranting.

If you actually read all of that, then a virtual cookie goes to you, as well as understanding the story better.

Well here's the story, and Disclaimer XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the video games made behind the brilliant minds of Square Enix, or any of the anime's I borrowed a few jokes from.

The Worst Type Of Love 

Chapter 1: A New Year

**September 21****st**** Monday 8:30 am **

"Fayt?! Wake up, wake up!!!" The blue haired teen was sleeping soundly in his bed, not wanting to budge an inch. He'd give anything to miss the first day of school and sleep in. However his long time best friend wasn't willing to give up.

She sucked in a gulp of air, giving it all she had to wake up the blue haired wonder. "FAYT FOR THE LAST TIME!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" Fayt gave out a yelp as he collided to the floor. Making a loud 'thud' in the process. He was so sure that god would have even heard her scream, it must have shook the entire universe. Fayt Leingod rose with his blanket half covering him, revealing his gray shirt. He squinted his eyes to try and make out the brunette standing in front of him. "Sophia? How'd you get into my house?"

"I caught your mom on my way to meet you for school. She wanted me to wake you up. So, what were you playing late again this night? Nintendo DS?"

"Nah, Playstation 3."

Sophia sighed, Fayt was always up late at night playing those stupid video games. Didn't he have any sense to go to bed early? She quickly turned the other way however, when she caught the sight of his boxer shorts. "J-Just get dressed already!" Sophia told him, trying to hide the bright red blush flushing her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Furiae!" A teen called out. Furiae didn't need to look to see who it was. Her older brother walked by, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, isn't that Inuart?" He yawned. She just simply nodded. 

The corners of his mouth turned into a smirk. "I see someone hates his wake up calls." She still kept silent. "Okay, well I guess I better let your precious betrothed into-"

"Caim, I swear another word!" Furiae threatened.

He still kept his smirk. "Glad to see I'm not getting the silent treatment. Now c'mon, let's go to school."

She stared at her half naked brother. "Is a senior really going to go to school like that?" He nodded, making his way to the front door. "Hey wait! Caim!!!"

* * *

Sora walked along the sidewalk, heading over to Kairi's house. He was nervous, for one, a new school year was here. And two, ever since he developed a crush on Kairi, he's still had trouble looking her in the eye, afraid she would see the blush that sank in. Kairi's been acting odd as well, maybe she doesn't like him because of the way he's been acting? 

He cursed himself at the fact that he may have lost his best friend, and one and only crush. When he got to a fork in the path, he found his favorite red head in the entire world. His heart skipped a beat. He lost himself basking in her image, her perfume shut down all of his five senses.

Reality snapped him back though as she caught him in eyesight. "Hey Sora." She smiled.

"Hi Kairi!" He replied cheerily. 'Good! Don't blow it now!' Sora thought.

Kairi sped up to his pace, and they both began walking to their new high school as freshman.

* * *

The new teacher for the school year was peddling her bike at the speed of light. Her car was still getting repairs from the side mirror being broken. It slowed to a stop as the bike chain locked up. She stood up to inspect it, trying to unravel the chain. 

"Crap! Why won't this work?! Dammit!" A certain red head was riding his bike, making the same way to school. "I'm going to be so freaking late!"

He stopped as he caught his new teacher for the year, toying with her bicycle. 'Yes! If I'm with a teacher, they'll be sure to excuse me.' Blank walked over and inspected the bike. "I think I can fix this Mrs. Brown." She cleared way to allow Blank a look at it. 'Aw, this'll be cake to fix. All I have to do is-huh?' He looked over to see his teacher speeding off towards the school on- "Hey!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE!!!"

* * *

"Zidane!!!" A group of girls cooed. Zidane was the #1 hottest boy in school, sure a few people might disagree, but take a survey for girls and you'll prove them wrong. Hell, even guys will admit it! He was busy strolling around on his skateboard until he stopped at his blue locker. 

'Geez, Blank sure is late...' Zidane sighed as he didn't catch sight of his best friend. Probably looking for Cinna and Marcus he figured. His board was replaced with a few textbooks as he stowed them away in his bag. "If it isn't the infamous Zidane." The voice was unfamiliar, the blonde turned to see a first year in a black beanie with a scar across his face. "Just remember, I'm watching you." The first year threatened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zidane questioned.

The freshman smirked as a small gang of people followed his lead. One of them was a midget sized boy, with a hat cowering over his face to make it shadowed looking. Zidane recognized him. "Vi, is that you?" The little boy just ran in the direction of the gang. "Hey! Vivi!"

* * *

"Why are we walking?" A tired Fayt asked. 

"Because you woke up late so we missed the bus." Sophia answered.

"Why am I so tired?"

"Because you stay up all night playing video games." Sophia sighed.

"Why can't I beat that boss fight in Halo 2?"

"Because-Hey wait! How am I supposed to know?"

Fayt and Sophia were only a block away from their high school. Being Juniors, the road was all too familiar. They met up with a few friendly faces as they rounded the corner.

"Hey Furiae." Sophia greeted. Furiae replied the same with a smile, she ducked out of her betrothed arms for a hug, and proceeded up to Fayt and Sophia. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yep."

Sophia pulled out her schedule and held it out to compare it to Furiae's. Fayt felt an elbow nudge him. "Oh, right!" Fayt and Caim were the last two to raise up theirs. "Hey, we all got the video class." Caim realized. "Hope the others did too." Fayt grinned.

"Well we have the same as Furiae's, Caim has a different one since he's a senior. What about you Inuart?" Finally having a speck of attention directed at him, he made the worst thing possible sound like the best day ever. "Well, I would be in my Senior year. But I purposely failed so I could stay with Furiae!" Said girl slapped a hand to her head and sighed.

Caim grew a smirk like he had this morning. "Hear that Furiae? He'll follow you to the end of the world."

"Caim, shut up..." She grimaced.

'Sucks to be Furiae' Fayt thought. "Well let's go, before we're late." Fayt led the party. Everyone followed in pursuit until they reached the school. At this point, the group split up in search of their classes. By the time the bell rung, everyone was in utter chaos.

Fayt nose dived in and out to get through the swarming crowd, it felt more like a fire broke out than a school. He barely survived as he reached his classroom. First period, the video class. A news station from the school would show broadcasts or updates every morning. Fayt had wanted to try this class out, well more like everyone planned on entering so they'd all have a class together. But still, he enjoyed it. Every grade was allowed.

He smiled as he saw faces he knew, Cliff and Mirage were sitting next to each other, with Albel in behind so Cliff could tease him. Nel sat a little ways down next to Welch Vineyard, the inventing specialist. Zidane occupied a window seat with an open chair, probably saving it for Blank. Cinna and Marcus were in front of Zidane, with Rikku and Wakka in back. Rinoa sat with Leon, that's what we call him anyway, at the very back next to Wakka. Fayt's smile grew bigger as he spotted Sora and Kairi with Sophia, there was a seat open.

Quickly he took it. Furiae rushed in with Caim to avoid Inuart and sat at the table in back of them. Namine walked in shortly after with Roxas and sat up front. A couple more people cleared in, until a flash of blue burst in, breathing heavily. As usual, Maria was trying to hide from Lieber, who is absolutely obsessed with her. Kinda like Furiae and Inuart. As if a mind reader, Furiae called Maria over to sit with them since it was only a three seater table. Lieber would have to try better next time. As the bell was getting closer to ringing, a girl with long dark brown hair waited at the front. Zidane picked his head up in interest, which he never does.

'Must think she's hot like all the other girls.' Fayt mused to himself. Silence fell as the teacher walked in. "Okay people, I'm Mr. Simpson, I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. So let's get started- Oh right!" He took notice of the girl in the corner.

"This is our transfer student, Garnet Til Alexandros, she comes all the way from Alexandria so be nice to the little brat, alright you may begin." Zidane looked interested in Garnet, more than usual at a girl. If he stays like this, he might actually pay attention this year.

He raised his hand and asked if Garnet could sit next to him, the teacher groaned yes and Zidane actually looked quite pleased. Right as the teacher was about to take roll, a half dead Blank walked inside. "Your late, go find a place to sit." He instructed. Blank cursed under his breath, and walked over to Zidane. But glared as he didn't save him a seat. He let out a "Sorry." and Blank sat up front next to Roxas. The teacher took out a list, and started reading down the column.

"Olette." Mr. Simpson called out.

"Present." Olette grinned.

"Roxas."

"Here." Roxas raised a hand.

Making a scratch on the paper with a red pen, he continued to the next three people. "Rikku, Wakka, Blank."

"Here." They spoke in unsion.

"Albel, Nel." They replied shortly, and the teacher continued to make marks. "Welch, Cliff, Mirage." "Here!" "Marcus, Cinna, Squall, and Rinoa." "Here." Came a short reply. "Sophia, Caim, Furiae." "Here." They all spoke.

"Fayt."

"Here!"

"Maria, Sora, Kairi."

"Here."

"Garnet."

"Here."

"Zidane."

"Yo!" Zidane grinned. The teacher glared at him before attending back to role, Zidane shrank back in his seat a little. "Lieber, Namine, and Tidus."

"Here." Making a few final marks, he finished up roll.

After a quick explanation, everyone was free to choose groups. Having a lot of friends, the groups were very easy to form. Group 1 was made up of Olette, Caim, Albel, Nel, & Welch. While Group 2 was Namine, Lieber, Blank, Rikku, and Wakka. Group 3 had Cliff, Mirage, Maria, Cinna, Marcus, and Tidus. 2nd to last is Group 4 that was Rinoa, Squall, Sophia, Fayt, and Furiae. Finally Group 5 managed Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Zidane, and Garnet.

When everyone had the okay, the groups spread out in search of film equipment. Sora was busy playing with the camcorder like a toy, while Kairi and Garnet were trying to come up with a story, pen and paper ready. Sora pressed a random number of buttons in order to get the Video Camera functioning. He pressed the red REC, and pointed it at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas! Say something."

"Like what?" The spiky haired blond questioned.

"Anything." Sora answered.

The blonde put his head in thought. "Try school." Sora suggested. That sparked an idea from Roxas. "Here at Ridge Valley High we-"

"Trash school equipment." Zidane interrupted.

"Zidane!" Sora groaned.

"Yeah?"

"You got in the shot!"

"Hey, I'm bored over here! Can you blame me?"

"Yes." Roxas grinned.

"You know what you-" Roxas and Zidane blew into a small argument until they noticed that their camera operator had other interests. Sora got lost in Kairi's eyes again, he didn't even bother to take the Video Camera off record.

"Oh no, Sora's daydreaming about Kairi again." Roxas sighed. "He just can't keep his eyes off her, can he?" Zidane chirped in. "Hey, I am not in love with Kairi." Sora clarified, taking his attention away from the girl. "Oh please, everyone knows that!" Zidane rolled his eyes. "Prove it." Sora crossed his arms. "Alright."

Olette passed by, carrying a tripod. "Hey Olette, doesn't Sora love Kairi?" She nodded her head. "Yeah everyone knows that."

"See?" Zidane told Sora once Olette was out of view.

"Yeah well your in love with Gar-" Zidane had already clamped a hand over Sora's mouth to prevent him from saying the last three words. "Don't you dare say that to any living soul, got it?!" Zidane whispered. Sora gave a thumbs up and Zidane released him. He rubbed his mouth a little since it was sore from Zidane's grip. All the boys knew how to fight. And Zidane was one of the better ones, that's for sure.

The bell had rung for the next class, and everybody was ready. Caim left since he had senior classes, so Fayt and Sophia were stuck with guarding Furiae from Inuart throughout their classes. Tidus and Rinoa would help pitch in whenever they could.

Sora could feel his heart beat faster as he was partnered with Kairi for P.E. today. His palms felt sweaty and his body felt 100 degrees hotter, so what if he had a crush on Kairi? Do all of their friends have to know? Well Zidane did prove it, but still, is it that obvious?

Cliff had fun teasing Albel into a fit, but stopped when he threatened to kill him. Mirage was hysterical after that, even Nel laughed.

Roxas let an occasional eye slide on Olette if she just passed by, he even ignored Namine at times. But hey he did have a crush on her, and he wasn't going to deny it. Namine felt hurt by this, and didn't speak much throughout the rest of the day.

Fayt found it weird that Sophia was acting so strangely. When he grabbed her hand so they could get to class faster, her face was beat red. And whenever he would talk about another girl in general, like his lab partner, she'd get mad and not even talk to him for the rest of the period. He hadn't said anything insulting, or done anything wrong. So what's with her?

Zidane was busy trying to figure out how to woo Garnet. Blank caught on sooner than he had hoped, and accused him of crushing on her. Although he did get help from Blank on asking her to eat at lunch with their group. It's true what they say, great minds do think alike.

Tidus saw a new Junior at his class. Yuna, was it? Yeah Yuna! He couldn't help but think she was cute, and it cost him when he wasn't paying attention and blew up his science project.

Rinoa had fun teasing Leon about how his real name was Squall. He hated to be called that. She just wished he'd ease up a little and stop being such a loner all the time. If it wasn't for their group he still would be. Especially for her, Vaan, and Ashe. Hey, where were they anyway?

Ashe sighed as Vaan gave Penelo all ears attention nearly the entire period. She hated when he did that. But I guess he really does like Penelo. And its better if he's happy, even if it means breaking her heart. She'd just have to grin and bear with it. Too bad it's easier said than done. As they were about to write something down, their hands touched by sheer accident. Ashe turned red on the instant.

* * *

Furiae hid from Inuart so she would be able to make it down to the cafeteria in one piece without being kissed or hugged to death. She caught up to Tidus and Rinoa just in time to meet Caim. Her brother gave her a tight hand squeeze. She loved when he showed signs of affection like this, it was just another way of brotherly sisterly type love. She didn't like it with Inuart however, because he didn't know when to stop. It wasn't that she despised him, it was just the fact that he never left her side for a second. Literally. And the fact that their parents arranged the marriage without ever giving her a chance. By the time the group made it, Sophia had already grabbed their seats while Fayt was forced to buy drinks. And how he loathed it so. 

Sora and Kairi arrived shortly after with Riku, their best friend. Chaos erupted as Maria's prank of stopping Lieber for the day was successful, locking him in the girls' bathroom. Okay, so it was a little hectic. But word will get around and someone will bail him out eventually.

Rinoa dragged a stubborn Squall over, Ashe and Vaan met up with their group by following the crazy pair. Penelo hung out with Selphie at break, so Ashe was grateful for that. Roxas had to encourage Namine to come sit with them since she was still upset with him. As they sat down, she took a sketchbook from her backpack and began doodling. It was a habit of hers when she would be lonely or upset. Sora glanced over at it and gave praise. "Wow! That's really good Namine!" Even Kairi took a peek, "He's right, you should be in the advanced art class you know." Namine shook her head. "No, I'm fine in video. Plus I'm not nearly good as the people in advanced art."

"That's not true." Roxas protested.

"Huh?" It caught her attention.

"You're a great artist, and you deserve to be in that art class. Don't place your potential so low." Roxas smiled. Namine cheered up at Roxas' statement. "Thank you, Roxas."

"Sure thing."

"Hey, here comes Fayt with the drinks. About time too." Sophia sighed.

Kairi noticed a missing person in their group. "Hey, aren't we one head short?"

"Your right, where's Zidane?" Tidus wondered.

"Hey guys!" Zidane came right on cue. But he brought a girl with him. "Zidane? Are you sure this is okay?" Garnet asked. "Yeah, of course!" The blonde grinned. "But wait one second here, k?" Zidane added in a cute tone. He raced off leaving a large dust cloud. "O-Okay" Garnet answered dumbfounded.

* * *

"Can I ask you guys a favor? Pleeeeaaaassssssse?" Zidane cupped his hands together in a peace offering type of sign. "What do you want?" Caim sighed. Zidane's eyes lit up with excitement. "There's this new girl, can we let her join us?" 

"Who, Garnet?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah! You see-"

"He's got the hots for her, so he wants her to eat lunch with us." Roxas finished.

"Roxas!!!" Zidane whined.

"Makes sense." Riku took a sip of his drink.

"Sora, did you tell?" Zidane pointed an accusing finger.

"No man, it's just really obvious." Sora answered. Zidane, mad, ducked down to Sora's earshot and whispered to him. "You mean like you and Kairi?" Having already taken a gulp of soda, Sora accidently spit it out from surprise. "Zidane!!!" Sora whined like his tone earlier. Riku laughed as he knew well what they were saying. Caim shook his head in worry, "Hey, if she wants to then it's fine."

"Thanks Caim!" Zidane sped off like a bullet towards Garnet.

"We should really put him on a leash." Roxas sighed. Sora took another sip of soda.

* * *

"They said it's okay!" Zidane smiled. Before Garnet could input her own two cents, Zidane had grabbed her arm and ran off towards the table.

* * *

"This is Garnet." Zidane introduced. Garnet smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Everyone was taken back by the formality, so their hello's were a little mixed. "Uhh hi, nice to meet you, hello..." Was buzzed in the air by the group members.

"So should we get lunch now?" Sora suggested. Everyone agreed and headed off to the lines. Fayt reached into his pocket and spotted two spare drinks. "Zidane." He raised the drinks up and handed them over. "Thanks Fayt." Zidane glanced back over at Garnet, she seemed happy, but because of life back in Alexandria, Garnet knew her mother would surely kill her if she knew who she was hanging out with. To her mother, these kids were peasants considering the life back at Alexandria. She was incredibly strict about only being around royalty. Oh well, at least she didn't hire that bodyguard like her mother wanted. Zidane handed her a soft drink and she thanked him. He started a conversation as Garnet fiddled with the top. "So do you like it here?" "It's okay." She opened the strawberry drink and swallowed its fizzy contents.

He took a step up from just chatting. "Hey Garnet, would it be okay if you hung out with us everyday?" Zidane asked sheepishly. Garnets head filled with thoughts of what her mother would do if she knew, and much to Sora's reaction, she spit out the strawberry flavored drink. "What?!"

* * *

Sora toyed with the strings on his jacket nervously. Riku caught on and gave him an elbow. "So, are you going to ask Kairi out?" He whispered. Horrified, Sora immediately countered. "Me? No way, I don't like her!" Riku just smirked and ruffled his messy brown hair. 

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." Riku shook his head. "You'll never get her that way, and your lying has no effect on me. So don't even bother." Sora hung his head in defeat.

"Riku, I don't think I'm ready to get into a relationship right now. I mean, it's the first day of school!" Riku scratched his chin in thought. "Yeah, you do have a point there. We'll when you're ready, I've got your back. Everyone's rooting for ya."

"Thanks." Sora nodded. Riku caught a whiff of the food. "I'm pretty sure we're having pizza today." Sora laughed. "You always seem to be right on these things."

"Duh. Because I am."

* * *

Furiae hid her head behind the plastic serving tray in an attempt to hide herself from Inuart. Caim signaled to Fayt and Sophia who acted as a shield to block her from view on the sides, Caim in the front. Being Caim's best friend, Inuart wandered over to him. 

"Caim, have you seen Furiae? I need to tell her something." He sounded desperate.

Caim just grinned sheepishly. "Nope, sorry. Please leave a message after the beep, _beep_!" Inuart just eyed them suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?" They swayed back and forth so Inuart couldn't see anything. "Nothing, why would you ask?"

He glared a little, annoyed. "It's okay, I'll tell her later." Once he walked away everyone slumped down with a sigh of relief. "Well that was close..." Fayt sighed.

"Good thing Inuart's an idiot, huh?" Caim laughed.

* * *

Namine was leaning on the counter, her sketchbook in hand. Roxas looked over worriedly, hoping she wasn't still upset. "Namine, are you okay?" 

"Never better." She smiled. "I just remembered Cliff said that everyone needed to pull a prank this year. So why don't we?" She handed him her sketchbook, and he stared in amazement at her handy work. "Nice, very nice! I never knew there were evil gears running inside your head."

"They work when you least expect them."

* * *

"Hey, Squall?" Rinoa asked. He sighed and put a hand to his head. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" "Sorry." She quickly added. "But-" 

"But what?" He questioned.

She held her arms out in a playful fashion, "Can I have a hug?"

If there was one thing Leon hated more than whiney little girls, it was hugs. "No." He quickly responded. "Please! Just a little one?!" Her arms were beginning to hang as she got her hopes up.

"..." He turned his back to her with his arms folded.

"You're no fun..." She complained, letting her arms drop.

* * *

After everyone had grabbed lunch, Roxas showed off Namine's plan. "Sounds like you two should show that to Cliff. He is the so called 'master prankster' around here." Tidus nodded. 

"Yeah, let's go Roxas!" Namine jerked his arm towards Cliff's table. "Wait! I didn't get to finish my lunch!!!" Roxas whined. Garnet giggled. Zidane smiled and re-asked his question. "So, do you want to hang out with us everyday?" Garnet put her head in thought. " I don't know."

"If Garnet wants to join, then she has to do Cliff's prank." Caim interfered.

"Isn't that a little harsh Caim?" Zidane argued.

"Sorry, a day's a day. But everyday will need loyalty to be proven. Someone we can trust and count on. A true best friend." Garnet seemed uneasy about this, she wanted so bad to fit in, but her mother... "I'll think about it." She told Zidane. "Huh? You sure?" She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for lunch." She walked away, leaving a pissed Zidane in her wake. "Well she left!" Caim shook his head. "Sorry Zidane, but rules are rules." Ashe's eye's widened. "Zidane, isn't that your sister?!" The blonde turned his head to see a familiar face. His little sister Mikoto started High School as a freshman today.

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." Zidane scratched the back of his head.

"You forgot your sister started at the same school as you?!" Ashe rephrased mockingly.

"Hey, hey. A lot of stuffs going on at the moment, things slip my mind."

"Will breathing?" Sora joked.

Zidane was cut off as Mikoto reached them. "Hey Zidane."

"Hey, so what do you think of our high school?"

"Horrible! They screwed my schedule up, big time!" The blonde growled. "Well that sucks." Vann agreed sympathetically.

"So, what's going on with you?" Mikoto asked.

"All the usual..." Zidane grimaced, hanging his head.

"Girl?" Mikoto asked.

"You know it!" Sora grinned.

"Sora!!!" Zidane whined again.

* * *

"Hmm..." Cliff examined Namine's prank. "It's good, right?" Roxas asked. "Well, I like it, just add in a camera and were good to go! I say we try tomorrow, I'll see if Welch can help us." 

"Yes!" Roxas smiled in triumph.

"The only thing is the camera..." "Don't worry, I've got that." Namine finished Cliff's statement.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Cliff grinned. "Seeya!" Roxas waved.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty silent. Nothing in particular happened, or anything of interest. Albel constantly threatened Cliff and Nel as they both ganged up on him at once. And all crush attempts failed. 

Sora tried to get closer to Kairi, but failed as the blush appeared stronger than ever. Maria and Furiae also played the keep away game with Inuart and Lieber. When the bell rung, the halls were invaded with a mass stampede of students. Zidane charged through on his skateboard and ordered Mikoto to step onto the board and hang on for dear life. By the time he met up with his group outside, he noticed a certain girl was already there. She was waiting for her ride home.

"Uh...Zidane?" Mikoto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He was still staring at her, smiling. But tried to show Mikoto he was paying attention.

"You're gonna crash." With that the blonde had already abandoned ship, leaving her brother there dumbfounded. When realization struck his face, it was already too late as he met face to face with a wall. He was knocked backwards off his board, back flat on the ground. A few students from behind laughed and snickered to themselves. "Zidane, you okay?" Mikoto questioned. Garnet who had already taken notice, rushed over and held a hand out for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping him to his feet. "Yeah..." He groaned, he felt embarrassed about the scene. A black car had driven up to the car pool. "Oh, that's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow Zidane." He waved a hand. "Yeah, tomorrow..."

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sora asked. They were lounging around in front of the school, trying to find some way to kill time. "Video games?" 

"Nah." Roxas shook his head.

"Fast food?" Sora tried again. "Not hungry..." Vaan yawned.

"Coffee?"

"Sora, one cup and you go insane." Furiae reminded him. "Oh yeah, they banded me from Starbucks." Sora remembered.

"Well what do we do?!" Sora complained. "The prank." Riku stated.

"Huh?"

"The prank, Cliff said they were going to set it up after school, and use it on the principal in the morning." Sora grinned. "Nice."

"They only said they needed a couple people so..."

"Furiae!" Inuart called out.

"Sorry guys, I'll help you out tomorrow." Furiae replied sadly.

"Hey its okay, we know how you feel." Ashe sympathized. "Our uncle wants me to walk her home, so we'll try to bring extra film and batteries for the camera." Caim frowned. "Okay, seeya!" Fayt waved.

"Guys you shouldn't worry about it. This is mine and Roxas' prank. So we'll save you front row seats tomorrow." Namine shook her head. The party agreed and disbanded to walk home.

* * *

"Hey Kairi, is it okay if I walk you home?" Sora proposed. She nodded her head. "Thanks." They started on the side walk, the busy streets to the left. 

"Did you get any homework?" Sora could feel the blush creeping back.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"That's cool." Sora smiled. He tried to swallow the thing that was stuck in his throat, so he could chat away without looking weird. He tried to move his backpack strap on his shoulder to a more comfortable position, wondering if that was cutting off his oxygen. "So...are you going to be there for the prank?" Sora asked. "You know it." She smiled. His palms were getting sweaty again, he stared at the sidewalk nervously.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"Great, why do you ask?" He smiled.

"No reason..." She trailed off a little. Sora caught her at the corner of his eye, staring at him, at the instant she jerked her head forward. A little pink was flushing her cheeks.

"Well, here's my house." Kairi stated.

Sora wanted to do something, maybe it was okay to tell Kairi that he loved her. Maybe he was ready. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he held her hand gently.

"S-Sora what are you-?" Kairi blushed.

He quickly realized his mistake and pulled away, he clamped a hand over the bottom half of his face to hide the blush."Um, Kairi... I... I...I gotta go! Bye!" With that he ran off, Kairi couldn't even say another word. She wished he would have held on longer.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. As you can tell, I'm bad at making up names, 'Mrs. Brown' and 'Mr. Simpson' XD Things will change a lot later on, like if you thought Sora wasn't dumb here, boy will you be surprised at the third chapter. And yes, at my Middle School I'm actually in a video class. With how Garnet's lifestyle was, I figured her mom would be really strict about not hanging out or talking to anyone. And if you want to know why Ashe isn't royal or rich in this, that question will be answered later on. So, tell me what you thought. Was it good? Bad? Terrible? I want to know. So please Review! If you don't, Sora will starve! 

Holds Up Sign Sora: Hey, a guy's gotta eat too!

Preview For Chapter 2 

_Sora saw the distressed Kairi had stumbled right in the middle of their trap, in an attempt to save her, he immediately bolted to his feet and ran towards the confused girl. _

"_Sora wait!" Riku missed his hood by inches as the boy sprinted up the stairs. _

_Unfortunately, Sora failed to miss the long cord that stood in front of his feet. The spiky haired brunette was too focused on the girl to notice the error he was trying to prevent. The group's eyes widened in fear. _

"_Welch! Pull back the line!" Cliff whispered. _

_The inventor panicked as it was already too late. "I can't Cliff! There's not enough-!" _

_Sora's shoes fell in line of the cord and his weight lurched forward. Surprise struck the boys face. Kairi had no time to move as Sora's face came in line with hers. Then it happened, they kissed. _

I won't update until I get at least 1 review!


	2. An Unfortunate Accident

Well here's the second installment (Did I spell that right?) of "The Worst Type Of Love." I'll probably be updating a lot today since I'm planning for a special chapter on Halloween. Also, it's about time for my advertisement!

READ PLEASE!!!

Ever want to see your favorite square enix characters look like retards without a better explanation than, "It's Halloween?" Look no further! Send me a message (Reviews Don't Count!) if you want them to be in certain outfits from movies, shows, etc. I NEED ENOUGH VOTES BY AT LEAST OCTOBER 30th OR ELSE I'M ASKING CRAZY PEOPLE I KNOW FOR IDEAS, AND I'M AFRAID OF WHAT THEY'LL HAVE IN MIND!!! (Very afraid)

So yeah, rantings done. If you don't want to read any more of this crappy text before the chapter, I totally understand. Anyway, the prank that they're pulling is VERY LAME!!! But I had to do it that way so that a certain thing would happen. (Hint: SoraxKairi) But I think it's pretty funny of what they wrote. But yeah, on with the show!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Square Enix titles. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Just the key to my sanity. Oh crap! I dropped it down a drain...

Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Accident

**September 22****nd**** Tuesday 8:15 am **

"Is it all set?" Cliff questioned. "Yep!" Welch confirmed. "Excellent! Everyday our principal walks through those halls to view himself to the public. Now wait as he becomes the laughing stock of the entire school." Cliff smirked.

Roxas rushed through the halls, plenty of bottles in hand.

"Did you get the spray?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"Alright, when its 8:35 he'll come walking down, that's when it's your cue." Cliff signaled to Welch. "Right, I understand." She answered, tugging a sturdy cord spread across the floor. "Then Roxas, you tag him."

He gave Cliff a salute. "Roger."

"Namine, that's when you take his picture, then we'll post it throughout the entire school. Wait until the Super Attendant sees." Cliff laughed.

"Cliff, are you sure he's gonna stay down long enough to tag?" Roxas asked.

"Trust me! I've played pranks on him before and it takes the guy a full minute to stand up." Cliff reassured.

"Well okay..." Roxas trailed off a little.

Namine set up the stand for the camera and inserted it. She positioned it so it was well camouflaged. Welch finished up many of the automated machines she put out yesterday so know one would discover them. They just had to stand by to make sure it worked and hope that Roxas wouldn't screw up the tagging.

"We're ready Cliff." Welch signaled.

"Good. Now we wait..." Cliff positioned himself in a shadowed area, about five minutes later the group grew bored.

"I'm going to go find the others." Namine sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas walked off.

"Be right back Cliff." Welch ran away with Namine and Roxas.

"Hey! Wait, guys!!!" Cliff yelled.

* * *

Sora wanted to skip school today, but his mother insisted. He made himself look like such an idiot in front of Kairi. He blew any chances he had. He didn't want to face her for a little while since it would feel awkward. 

When Sora saw her in the distance talking to Olette, he ducked his head down to avoid being seen. But a hand caught the back of his shirt and pulled him around the corner.

He panicked at first, but calmed immediately as he saw it was his silver haired companion, but fired back up when he realized the situation at hand. "Riku?! Whoa! I gotta get out of here! I have to-"

"Easy there public enemy #1, what happened?" Riku cut him off from his panic surge. Sora hung his head and spoke quietly so only Riku could hear.

"I rushed it..." He sighed.

"You rushed it?!" Riku burst out excited.

"I screwed up, okay!" Sora shouted back. Riku slowed down so Sora could get his bit in. "I tried to hold her hand but I made myself look like an idiot and I ran off, no confession." Riku frowned at the unfortunate timing but reassured Sora it wasn't that bad, it was a little mistake that he should get over and try again. "It WAS bad! This is a lot harder to do than it sounds! I can't just walk up and tell her, by the way Kairi, I've had a crush on you for years, will you be my girlfriend?" Sora retorted. Riku shook his head, but before he could get a word in, Roxas rushed over to get them for the prank.

* * *

"So do you think Sora loves you back?" Olette questioned. Kairi pondered it for a minute before answering. "I don't know, I mean, he has been acting weird lately but still..." Olette raised an eyebrow. 

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Well for one, yesterday he held my hand and then just ran off before-"

"He likes you." Olette claimed.

"You think?"

"Definitely." Olette shortly answered. Just then, the blonde haired Namine as well, pulled Kairi over for the prank.

* * *

Garnet walked up to the entrance, thoughts still swirling in her head. Her mind was still deciding on what to do. Try to find other friends or join them and suffer the consequences from mother. She wasn't sure. And why was Zidane so adamant on her joining? It struck her as odd. Still, she felt she could trust him. 

And speaking of Zidane, the cute blonde was coming her way now. Wait, did she just say cute? Another shorter blonde lagged at his side, struggling to keep up with the skateboard tycoon.

"Hey Garnet, wanna see the prank?" Zidane asked. Maybe it would be worth a shot.

"Sure."

* * *

Caim yawned from Inuart's early visits like always. It bothered him to why he always did this. And why he always had to fill the gap between Furiae and Inuart. He could understand Furiae's frustration, she had every right, but he hated being her shield everyday when it came to Inuart. 

But as long as he was an over protective brother, which he damn well was, he would always find it in his heart to help her. He admitted he did have a soft spot when it came to Furiae.

He jogged up the steps to school with Furiae at his heels, trying to hide from Inuart. That's when he realized they were setting up the prank. As soon as they rounded the corner, Caim grabbed Furiae's arm and took a sharp narrow left as a short cut to the spot. Being here for three years, Caim knew the school's layout well. He dodged in and out of corridors until he reached the staircase to the second floor, he was surprised to only find Cliff there.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Looking for the others." Cliff sighed.

Caim sat down on the hard tile floor, Furiae right next to him. A little later everyone was gathered along with several other students. The group was worried it was attracting too much attention, so Cliff ordered the people back with several death threats. The students were deployed, but they still remained in enough distance to see what was happening.

Cliff gritted his teeth. "It's 8:34! Places people!" He ordered like some big shot Hollywood director.

Roxas positioned himself on the other side of the staircase with a can of green spray paint, Namine right next to him, camera ready. Welch tightened her grip on the cord nervously while Cliff was ready to give the signal. Even the students remained silent for the moment. All except a distant bickering from the other end of the staircase.

* * *

"Kairi, go out with me please! I'm begging ya!" A boy with black hair pleaded. 

"No Asher, I told you already." Kairi argued back. The boy had been trying to get at Kairi since the end of last year, oh how he wished it so. If only he could keep his temper under control.

"Toying with a guy's heart, I see how it is...But why don't you get a taste of your own medicine, bitch!" He pushed the surprised redhead towards the staircase landing, right as the principals footsteps sounded.

* * *

Sora saw the distressed Kairi had stumbled right in the middle of their trap, in an attempt to save her, he immediately bolted to his feet and ran towards the confused girl. 

"Sora wait!" Riku missed his hood by inches as the boy sprinted up the stairs.

Unfortunately, Sora failed to miss the long cord that stood in front of his feet. The spiky haired brunette was too focused on the girl to notice the error he was trying to prevent. The group's eyes widened in fear.

"Welch! Pull back the line!" Cliff whispered.

The inventor panicked as it was already too late. "I can't Cliff! There's not enough-!"

Sora's shoes fell in line of the cord and his weight lurched forward. Surprise struck the boys face. Kairi had no time to move as Sora's face came in line with hers. Then it happened, they kissed.

Cliff gave out a groan of shock, Riku's mouth dropped, Caim's eyes were shocked at the display, Furiae had to keep herself from shouting in surprise. Roxas almost dropped the spray paint while Namine almost gave away their position. Tidus just stared, as if it was a car wreck you couldn't look away from, Sophia and Fayt did as well. Vaan and Ashe were absorbed in the event as Rinoa almost burst out laughing at the cruel irony. Zidane just stood by with Garnet, who knew so little about the couple yet stared in complete stun. That went for the rest of the students. Everyone had caught it, their group, friends, the students, everyone! Including the principal. The tall man almost roared with anger as he thought the two teens were making out in his public school.

"What in the world are you doing?!" He questioned. Neither of them broke apart.

Roxas was the first to awake from his trance as this was the perfect distraction. He signaled to Namine, and they both ran in from behind. Using quick and speedy can maneuvers, the green paint smoke appeared fast and well on his dark blue suit.

Before ducking in the shadows, Namine used a bright flash to temporarily blind the principal, she quickly made her getaway. Cliff and Welch escaped around the other way. As if following orders, Ashe and Vaan split the couple apart and made a run for it. As the principal was left standing with the crude writing on his back, the students burst out in an uproar of laughter. The principal failed to notice why.

"What?! What's so funny?!!!" He screamed. Roxas has spray painted,** I'm a dirty slut**, from behind.

* * *

Knowing that the situation was too sudden, Vaan and Ashe broke apart. Vaan took the surprised Sora while Ashe took the shocked Kairi. They each led them to an empty area to discuss the situation. 

"Sora, you alright?" Vaan questioned. Sora wore the same expression and gave no response.

"Hello?" Vaan waved his hand a few times until Sora snapped back to reality and shook his head in disbelief.

"W-What did I just do?!!"

"You kissed Kairi." Sora stood there looking like the world was going to end.

"Fault or accident?!" He questioned.

"Accident." Vaan answered.

Sora grabbed his head in fear as he thought he may have ruined their relationship. "Hey man, calm down, your fine. She won't hate you for it. So, what was it like?" Vaan asked, with pure curiosity. Sora thought to himself.

"Actually, it was pretty nice."

* * *

"Kairi?" Ashe was trying to get her attention, the teen was smiling to herself, spacing out a little at what had happened. Ashe knew the look, she has kissed a couple of boys before and she knew the feeling. But she had never seen a look this overjoyed, this loving, this happy.. 

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it?"

She just nodded her head. Footsteps sounded as Vaan and Sora walked by. When the two teens saw each other however, they hid immediately.

* * *

"And that's why they haven't said a single word to each other all day?" Zidane asked. 

"Yeah, they won't mention a word about it either." Ashe nodded.

"Hmm..." Zidane sat in thought for a few minutes. The group was eating at lunch, minus Sora and Kairi who had isolated themselves. Sitting on the far ends of the room. "Sounds like they need a push in the right direction." Mikoto suggested.

"That's it! I say we get them together in science, well?" Roxas asked. Namine and Mikoto both agreed, and what do you know, science was next. As they needed to group together for a partner, Roxas and Namine led them in each others direction. Mikoto looked to make sure no one claimed either prize. Since it was a set up, everybody had a partner except for Sora and Kairi, so they were forced to partner up. However, the trio cursed at their luck since the couple paid no mind to each other.

They remained the rest of the day silent, until Roxas confronted Sora as it was time to go home. "Sora!" The boy just laid his head on his desk, staring at something distance. Roxas, unwilling to give up, looked Sora straight in the eye. "Sora!!!"

Sora jumped back a little with a yelp. "What's wrong with you?! You haven't spoken a word since this morning." Sora looked down a little sadly. He didn't want to admit the truth, he was still afraid of facing Kairi.

"Look Sora, you have to face her sooner or later."

Sora just nodded his head a little. "I know..." He replied quietly. The bell boomed throughout the school, Roxas groaned and turned his back to leave. He still felt mad that Sora wouldn't do anything.

* * *

Kairi was laying on her bed, she looked over at the alarm clock. The red numbers read 12:30 am, it was half passed midnight. She still had her lamp on, thoughts stirred her awake. Thoughts of _him_. She couldn't fall asleep, not like this. Her head was back on the pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. Kairi hadn't even bothered changing out of the clothes she wore to school. Her head switched on and off towards the clock. It wasn't like she was waiting for something, so why? She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything, but it never came. 

Her thoughts were torn as something hit her window. She decided to ignore it at first, but it came again. Curious, she slid the window open to see Sora standing below. She didn't know what she felt more, shock or joy. Without questioning his being there, she quietly slipped out of the house.

Her heart pumped in her chest, she took in a deep breath to relax herself before continuing to see him. She knew well of what was to come.

She found Sora still waiting by her window, his blue eyes lit azure with a shining light. It stood out the most of all of his features. When she finally reached him, he started the conversation.

"Kairi, we need to talk." He sounded sincere, the tone in his voice told he was serious.

"I know." She answered him.

They both walked out of the neighborhood to a grassland landscape not too far away, feeling that it was better to talk somewhere private.

"Well, I've known you for a long time and-" Sora couldn't finish his statement. He just paused, unable to bring the will forward to admit it.

"And?" Kairi was trying to help him brig the words forward.

"And well Kairi, I...dammit this is too hard to say!" Sora hung his head at his failed attempts. "I... I..."

"I love you." Kairi finished it for him. The brunette who was confused tried to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong.

"What?" Kairi repeated her statement with a smile, finally getting it off her chest. "I love you, Sora."

"Kairi..." Before he knew it, she was leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, planting his lips on hers. It was unlike this morning, although it was nice this one was a hundred times better. It felt almost dreamy, yet the cold air reminded them it wasn't. And It tasted sweet, Sora could feel any blushing or embarrassment vanish. He didn't need to feel that way around her anymore.

The rest of the night Sora held her, she was small and frail, her skin was a pure white. He wrapped his arms around her, and she was lulled to sleep by his heart beat. It couldn't last forever as they were forced back home since school would start and their parents would begin questioning their whereabouts.

As Kairi walked back to her house, Sora pecked her on the cheek. "Love you." He smiled. She responded the same, and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

"Maybe I was too harsh on Sora..." Roxas sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it Roxas." Riku consoled. Roxas shook his head in dismay. 

"No! I turned my back on him with only harsh words to offer! Hark my soul to the damned!!"

"Isn't he poetic when he's upset." Caim raised an eyebrow. The group was standing outside of school trying to stop Roxas' fierce storm of fault. A few students took particular notice.

"Roxas, you're making a scene..." Namine whispered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but it's my fault that Sora can't face Kairi!"

"Can't face who, Roxas?"

He turned to see said boy with Kairi, they were talking, they weren't afraid to be near each other, and their hands were touching. "Whoa, what the hell?!" Roxas jumped back a bit startled. "You guys you're... you're..."

"Going out!" Sophia finished for him, she always enjoyed hearing about the latest couples or gossip going around the school.

"Aw, how cute!" Sophia smiled as she saw their hands linked.

"No it's not!" Roxas retorted. He shrank back as Sophia shot him an icy glare.

"So, you're not afraid of each other anymore?" Rinoa asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nope."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled. By then the bell rung and class was starting. Gossip traveled quickly throughout the school that Sora and Kairi were going out. Which left quite a few people happy for them, and many boys pissed since they couldn't get Kairi. A few people even congratulated them when they entered their video class. Mr. Simpson was finishing up role.

"Maria."

"Here."

"Sora, Kairi."

"Here." They both spoke.

"Oh and congratulations by the way." Sora ducked his head low while Kairi turned a bright crimson. When Mr. Simpson let them go into groups, Zidane and Roxas began teasing Sora.

"Shut up." He told them both.

* * *

Well there's your chapter! Sorry it was short, but a pairings set! And it shall remain permanant! But don't worry if you don't like this one, there's many more to come so you'll just have to wait and see. Please review! (And vote for the Halloween thing!) 


End file.
